You Won't Succeed
by sball6
Summary: He was sure he could get with her.  She was adamant he would not succeed.


**Disclaimer: I only own Cassie.**

Alex sat across from the newest intern and smiled at her. She was gorgeous. She was tall and she had an ass. She had a nice ass from what he could see as she made her way into the conference room.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a black and white top. She had curves, but he could tell she was in shape. Her eyes were brown, but had a tint of green near the pupil. Her dark hair had tints of red and hung down to the middle of her back. He couldn't help but picture how it would get pulled when they got together. He grinned at the idea.

"Can I help you?" The voice caught him off guard as he realized he was still staring at the young woman across from him. Her eyes shot a look through him that gave him a slight confidence.

"Maybe you can…" he whispered to the woman across from him. "I was thinking about you and me…"

"Can I tell you something?" This time the look in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine. He smiled at her as she leaned across the table. "It's never gonna happen Mr. Shelley." She sat back and turned to a group of people who had just entered the room.

The look in her eyes gave him no doubt that she was serious that it wouldn't happen for him, but he wasn't the kind of person to give up that easily. He turned his attention to Eric Bischoff who had started the meeting.

"We have a new member of our Impact Wrestling team starting today. I'd like to introduce you all to Cassie Peters. She will be in charge of things that need to get done before shows. If you need something, please talk to Cassie before coming to me or Hulk." He smiled at the woman as she waved slightly to the wrestlers around her.

Alex could see the nervousness in her wave and the way she looked down when Eric looked at her. Apparently he was wrong about one thing…she wasn't an intern. But that fact didn't change the one that he wanted to know her…all of her. He pretended to listen to Bischoff's latest spiel on the annoyance of the X-Division, but he was more preoccupied with thoughts of Cassie.

Finally the meeting was over and he watched as Cassie stood up and began listening to a few of the Immortal wrestlers. The smile on her face looked genuine, but the look in her eyes said that she just wanted to leave.

"Excuse me, but I need to borrow Cassie for something." Alex said reaching for her arm as he pushed past Bully Ray.

"I don't think so." Gunnar said grabbing onto Cassie's other arm. "What the hell would you need from her? You aren't important." Alex was about to tell Gunnar off, but was surprised when he was beaten to the punch.

"And you think that you are important? I don't even know your name." She pulled her arm away from him and pointed at me. "At least I know Alex and seen what he can do in the ring. If I ever hear you tell me or anyone who I should or should not help…so help me…" she didn't finish her sentence, but everyone in the group understood exactly what she meant.

"C'mon," Alex said gently pulling her away from the wrestlers. As soon as they were out in the hallway he let go of her arm and leaned against the wall.

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Shelley?"

"There you go again…using my last name like I'm a stranger. You said it yourself you've seen what I can do in the ring." He smirked at the woman. "Maybe after the show tonight you can see what I do in the bedroom?"

"Wow…you just don't give up do you?" Alex shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face. "Let me make myself perfectly clear Mr. Shelley." The smirk disappeared for a second with the emphasis on his last name again. "I am here for one thing and one thing only and I will NOT let some cocky-ass wrestler stop me from that." She said it calmly as she stood face to face with the member of the Motor City Machine Guns. She really wasn't intimidated by anyone.

"And what is the one thing that you are here for? to kiss Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan's asses?" Her cool exterior was still showing after the comment, but the rage in her eyes was shining through. He could tell a lot by her eyes and he didn't even know her very well.

"I'm here to do my job. I'm not here to wrestle and I sure as hell am not here to kiss anyone's ass. In fact, by the end of the year I expect more people to be kissing my ass if they want something."

"I'd be happy to kiss your ass any night…" the slap came quicker than he expected. Actually he hadn't seen it coming at all.

"You don't know me, so let me tell you a little secret…" she moved closer so he could hear her. "You and I are not going to happen in that way. If you think it's going to happen, you're not going to succeed." She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway towards the locker rooms.

"That sounds like a challenge Cassie Peters…" Alex whispered as Cassie rounded the corner. "And I definitely accept." He smiled as he turned and made his way to catering.


End file.
